Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternity
by Angel of Light3
Summary: This is a Reloaded story, as something happened when i updated, so i lost all my revies, sorry to anyone who reviewed, u r mentioned. always you hyperactive author Les
1. Default Chapter

My second story and my first has only just got started!!! Anyways I love reading fanfic and Reviews even more so review when your finished reading. I would like to dedicate this chapter to great friend of mine and, mostly, new fanfic writers:  
  
Candy (otherwise known as Buckbeak Girl, not so new)  
  
Tori (or Veela_69)  
  
Steph, Who as yet does not have a nick.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1, Martial Arts Class  
  
  
  
Harry sat in his room, late that night, thinking about what had happened over the past 4 day's that he had been at number 4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon had been appalled that Harry had to once again to return to them and decided that it was time for Harry to start pulling his weight around the house, and he stopped treating the boy like a fragile baby. Harry, still plagued with dreams about Voldemort's Rebirth and Cedric's murder was getting little to no sleep at night and during the day he worked, doing all the chores around the house, working in the garden and any thing else that the Dursleys felt they needed Harry to do. He got very little, if any, food. He had lost at least 5kg over the 4 days. Though he had still not told any of his friends. He hadn't sent any owls to any of them. He didn't want anything to do with the wizarding world this summer vacation, though he knew that if he didn't they would come and make sure he was OK. So here he sat trying to come up with a believable lie to tell his friends and his Godfather.  
  
Dear Snuffles  
  
How's your life, hope you're enjoying it at Moony's house. Life at the Dursleys is OK, I'm not really doing anything important, just sitting around. Sorry I didn't owl you earlier, I was a little busy.  
  
Keep yourself safe and don't get caught  
  
Always, your Godson,  
  
Harry  
  
That sounded good, he though to himself. He then wrote similar letters to Hermione and Ron. He went to Hedwig's cage and opened it, and while tying the letters to Hedwig's leg, he said:  
  
'Hedwig girl, please take theses to Sirius, Hermione and Ron.' He then nuzzled her a bit and let her fly out through the window.  
  
He then decided to see if he could get some sleep and climbed back into bed, wondering what the next day would be like.  
  
********  
  
The next time Harry awoke it was 5:30, this was the time he had started to get up so he could go for a run. He had decided to start to get in shape so Voldemort could never catch him off guard again, not like he had last year. Harry through on some of Dudley's old clothes and quietly crept down the stairs, as not to awaken the rest of the family.  
  
Once outside Harry breathed in the crisp morning air, did a few stretches to awaken and warm up his muscles. Then he took off at a jog down the street, planning on at least a 5 mile run. He started running, forgetting all he troubles as he increased his pace, leaving Privet drive behind himself in a matter of minutes. After about 20 minutes of running, he found himself at a park, which he new was about 3,5 miles from Privet Drive. He decided that that was far enough for today, and turned around to start heading back. Harry had noticed a Forest further into the park and decided that within the next few days he would run through it exploring, and building reflexes.  
  
Harry reached 4 Privet Drive at 6:10 and after cooling down, walked back into the house and went to take a shower. He showered for about 5 minutes, got changed into some new clothes then went downstairs and started to cook breakfast. 10 minutes later his aunt and Uncle came down the stairs, sat at the table and waited for their breakfast, which Harry placed before them moments later. Harry then dished up for his cousin Dudley, covering the food with another plate to keep it warm. Dudley had lost a huge amount over the school year and now was a very handsome man, who was just as much of a jerk to Harry as before. He then sat at the table and ate an apple in silence. When he had finished he went and stood near his Uncle waiting for him to finish so he could take his plate and get his list of chores for the day.  
  
When his Uncle had finished his took his plate, washed it and waited for his Uncle to hand him the usual list. Today he however did not get a list, instead he was told that Dudley had expressed an interest in the Marshal Arts class, which he had seen, advertised in a nearby shopping mall, while on one of his dates over the summer. He had asked Uncle Vernon to send both himself and Harry and Uncle Vernon had decided that this was a great idea.  
  
Harry listened to his Uncle. He quiet liked the idea but decided not to let his Uncle know that this was exactly the thing that he had been looking for.  
  
'Thank you, Uncle Vernon,' Harry said looking at his uncle, 'when must I be ready?'  
  
'Half an hour, and by the way, there is uniform on your bed, wear it.'  
  
'Yes sir'  
  
*******  
  
45 minutes later Harry stood next to Dudley in the rows in front of their sensei, awaiting their first instruction.  
  
'Here you will learn how to defend yourselves in times were you are in need of defence! What I teach you here will never be used to attack, do I make this clear?' He told the class giving all a piercing glare.  
  
'Yes,' answered most of the assembled student. Harry the only one to answer, 'Yes, sir'  
  
'You what is your name?' The sensei asked pointing at Harry  
  
'Harry Potter, sir.' He replied  
  
'You will all take a lesson from this young boy's book, when addressing me you will call me sir, is that understood?'  
  
'Yes, sir.' All the rest of the assembled student answered.  
  
'Right then lets get started, 3 laps of the gym, then start stretching, we need to get all of you into shape.'  
  
'Yes, sir'  
  
They exercised the rest of the 3-hour lesson, and by the time they had finished everyone was tired, though Harry less than the rest of the students. When Dudley and Harry returned to Privet Drive, Harry went straight upstairs to take a shower, he then went to his room to relax before it was time for him to go make dinner.  
  
*******  
  
This routine carried on every day, Harry had found that he had a knack for the martial arts and had advanced through the different coloured belt at an extraordinary pace. He was now a brown belt and only needed 2 more advancements to reach a double black, the most amazing thing was he had only been at this for under a month.  
  
It was now, July 30th, 23:58 and Harry only had 2 more minutes until he turned 15. He had only sent one more owl to his Godfather and friends during the month and had told them that he was busy at Marital Arts and would not be able to owl them as much as he usually would.  
  
He still wasn't sleeping and had finished all his homework and memorised all his books from first to fourth year and well as some he had acquired over the past year to help him with the Tri-wizard Tournament.  
  
Harry turned back to the clock on his bed side table, seeing that it was now 00:01 and he was 15 he decided that he should do what he said he would 1 month ago and run the forest, over the past month of running he had made it to the outskirts but for some reason always turned back before he took a step into it.  
  
*Tap**Tap*  
  
Harry turned to the window and saw 8 owls outside the window. Now he had presents to open then maybe he could get some sleep before his run and Martial Arts, so he didn't collapse from exhaustion. Harry wondered who the other two owls were from, but then he thought, he'd find out soon enough, but what he found he defiantly wasn't expecting. *************** AN: Cliffie, at least I hope so *grins sheepishly*. What so you think, a little different from my other story, but I like to have a wide choice of genre's (Kinda) so I can write depending on my mood's, which I must say can change very fast, *Friend nod vigorously in agreement*. Anyway enough of this R&R and tell me what you think, and please don't flame me to badly!! Till next time You hyperactive author  
  
Les 


	2. Presents and Revelations

OHHHH MYYYY GODDD, my second chapter is finally up. I'm sorry it took so long, I had one serious case of writers block!! This chapter is dedicated to my new Beta reader Phoenix 353. R 'n R thanx at the bottom. So here it is chapter 2 of Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternity:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2, Presents and Revelations  
  
  
  
Harry wondered who the other two owls were from, but then he thought, he'd find out soon enough, but what he found he defiantly wasn't expecting.  
  
********  
  
Harry opened Ron's present first, only to find a personally engraved wizarding watch, Harry sat there wondering how he had afforded it, and then he read the note. It made sense after that:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How's life with the muggles treating you? Not too hard I hope. Dad recently got a huge promotion and the raise that it came with defiantly has its benefits, we're all getting new stuff for school and I'm getting a new broom as a reward for becoming a prefect (I found out a week ago.) The letter said that there were another 3 prefects instead of the usual 1. Wonder who the other 2 are cause I know Herm's one, (Surprise, Surprise). Anyway I hope you like your present, I remember last year during the 2nd task that your watch got water locked and decided you could use a new one. Can you, by any chance, come to Diagon Alley on the 24th of August then spend the rest of the holiday with us at the Burrow? Send your reply by owl soon.  
  
Always, your best friend  
  
Ron  
  
Harry loved his present and new that Ron was defiantly happy about his dad's promotion. He was very happy for the Weasleys, they were a great family and deserved every thing they got.  
  
The next one was from Herm and he could not believe what he was looking at!! One brand new set of throwing stars, 12 in all, a shinny, sparkling metal, set with exquisite jewels and gems, one symbolising each month and a different person, according to their personality. Harry decided that he would allocate people as soon as he was finished with his presents. Herm's note read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How's life. You mentioned a martial arts class, so I thought you could use these, hope you like them. I've missed your owls, you're my only way to escape the insanity that is our best friend, Ron. He's been driving me MAD the whole holidays. I'm going to scream soon. On a lighter note, do you think he likes me???  
  
Any way back to the point, Happy Birthday, see you soon.  
  
All my Friendship, Hermione  
  
Typical, Their only NOW starting to figure out the like each other, I've known for ages. He thought to himself.  
  
Harry opened the present from the rest of the Weasley clan. It contained a large cake, which Harry almost through up at the sight of. He still wasn't eating, he was dangerously underweight and had, though he blamed it on martial arts, acquired a few bruises, that were NOT a result of training and practise, they had become a disgusting blue/purple. He shivered at the thought of that night, but promised himself he would not think about it, so he stopped.  
  
Sirius and Remus present was the next one he opened, the entire note said:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy birthday. Hope you like your present. No time to write now.  
  
Always, Your Godfather, And Remus  
  
In the package was an amulet attached to a leather string. It was an intertwined symbol, with the Earth, Wind, Air, and Fire guardians surrounding a castle surrounded by a mysterious Forrest. Harry loved it and put it on straight away.  
  
The last one he was expecting was from . Ginny!  
  
It was a wand polishing kit, which he had thought about buying himself, so it was much appreciated. Her note said:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How's life, I hear you've been so busy. Are you coming to Diagon ally and to my house after that or will I only see you on September 1st? Have a great rest of the holidays.  
  
Always with love and friendship, Ginny  
  
His Hogwarts letter was not very interesting, though he found out he was one of the other two prefects, but this didn't surprise him, as he was HARRY POTTER and was expected to be the Golden boy.  
  
Now it was on to the unknown presents, what were they???  
  
He opened the first, smaller one, it was a 16 set of daggers, on each an engraving of a different animal. All magical, and, all extremely powerful, in both strength and magic. Harry gapped at the daggers, they were spectacular. Glinting brilliant, sparkling silver in the light of the moon. Harry looked through the paper trying to find a note, to tell him what they were for and who had sent them to him. To Harry the daggers looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen them before. Maybe in one of the shops in Diagon Alley, though he doubted it. Suddenly Harry gasped upon recognising the set. Hermione had read aloud about them to Harry while getting a little carried away helping Harry to find thing to help him in the Third task, she had thought maybe he could conger up some weapons, if he needed them. They were "The Daggers of Harmony", only sent to a person, decided by destiny to rid the world the evils that control it. No it couldn't be him, he was not someone that you should trust with the fate of the world, was he.  
  
'Wait a minute' Harry thought to himself, that could only mean one thing, he ripped off the paper on the last package, and admiring the parcel up, 'It's "The Sword of Eternity",' Harry picked up the sword and with a blast, knowledge, strength and purity hit him like a freight train. He felt pain, intense pain, he could not stay conscious. He suddenly past out, know nothing of the changes taking place.  
  
********  
  
Harry awoke 4hrs later, and got the fright of his life. He was no longer the scrawny 15 year old he had been when he past out. He was a well built, 6 ft 2 with blurry vision, he took off his glasses to find that he could see perfectly. He knew more than any other wizard alive, he held an aura of power, awe, and bravery. His hair, no longer short and messy, but long and with streaks of 6 colours: Red, meant for Love, Green, meant for Hope, Blue, meant for Peace, Yellow, meant for Harmony, White, meant for Light, And Gold, meant for Destiny, The colours of the chosen one. For him to allocate to those he feels worthy, to reinstate the Order known by three names: The Order of the Phoenix, The Order of Power, The Order of Light. Harry now new that he was never going to be like others and never would have been, even if his parents had lived. He knew of the four places of power, his four houses: Hope Manor Destiny's Mansion Light's Castle And Loves Palace. He knew that it was his destiny to face Voldemort and his fate to bear the burden of the up and coming war. Something he decided he would definitely be willing to do. His last thought before falling asleep was, 'What had happened to Hagrids present?.' *************** AN: Hope you liked this chapter!! What did happen to Hagrids present?? Find out in the next chapter. Up soon as there's no work to speak of on this end!!! R&R and tell me what you think, and please don't flame me to badly, I'm no fire elemental, (though my hair and temper, suggest differently)!! Till next time  
  
You hyperactive author  
  
Les  
  
Thanx to the following reviewers: Lady Phoenix Gryffindor - Thanx, yours too. Buckbeak Girl - Thanx, my friend (personally so do I) Aqualaria - Neither could I, until now Phoenix 353 - Now you know, sorry about the title stuff up Miranda Flairgold - Glad you like it Goddess of Camelot - Glad you like it, I know, I know, I messed up 


	3. A Quick Encounter at Hope Manor

OHHHH MYYYY GODDD, my third chapter has finally arrived. That righter block came back full force halfway into this chapter!! This chapter is dedicated to my Best friend and story co-writer, (a new one we've just started, that's not posted yet), Candy (Buckbeak Girl), though I just can't seem to get the chapter right!! So any suggestions, about a re-write or alterations, please leave in a review or e-mail to me. Thanx!! R 'n R thanx at the bottom. So here it is chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternity:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3, The Quick Encounter at Hope Manor  
  
  
  
His last thought before falling asleep was, 'What had happened to Hagrids present?' ******** Harry awoke at 6:30 the next day, feeling rested, excited, and hopeful. Hopeful of a renewed chance at beating the Dark Lord, and excited at his newfound knowledge, identity and homes. Harry sat on his bed, contemplating his new life, a life that would mean leaving his old life behind, his routines, his beliefs, his relatively safe life, his innocence, and become a man, no a teenager, weathered in the art of battle, something NO one should ever have to be, let alone a teenager.  
  
'Boy! get down here this instant, unless you want no food this week,' his Uncle Vernon screamed up the stairs. Harry jumped 6 inches in the air, he checked the clock next to his bed, 'Shit,' he thought it was 7:15, he was supposed to be down there 15 minutes ago, 'I'm looking forward to this,' Harry mumbled to Hedwig who had just been awoken by the scream from Uncle Vernon. Harry through on some of Dudley's old cloths, which he noticed fitted a hell of a lot better, with his sudden magically assisted growth spurt, he pulled his hair into a ponytail at the nap of his neck.  
  
He He He, Harry thought to himself, amusement sparkling in his eyes. The Dursley's faces will be completely priceless. He could not wait to go to Martial Arts that day, they had an advancement placing for the brown belts and Harry was eager to move up to black belt. Officially becoming a master, then advancing through master ranks till he was at a level where he would be versed enough to become a sensei. (AN/ I know little to non-on the martial art, so I'm sorry if this is inaccurate). He walked down the stairs, preparing himself for a good laugh. He walked into the kitchen 2 minutes later and was not disappointed by the reaction given to him by his aunt and cousin, who were the only ones to see him, as his Uncle Vernon was buried behind his newspaper, as he had always been his routine for all 15 year that Harry had lived with them. His aunt, who was at the time in the middle of cracking an egg for Dudley, stopped mid-crack and stood staring at Harry, letting the contents of the egg fall onto the kitchen counter. Dudley sat staring at his cousin, his glass of orange juice forgotten half way to his mouth.  
  
'Boy, your late!! No breakfast and you'll do the garden today, is that clear!!' Vernon said still not looking over his paper.  
  
'No,' Harry stated plainly, this having the wanted effect of having his uncle look up startled at the boy's defiance, and once he set eyes on Harry, promptly falling out of his chair. He then turned to the still stunned Aunt Petunia, and said in a sickly sweet voice, 'let me help you with that!'  
  
Here he waved his hand, taking advantage of his new powers, (AN/ I know I didn't say anything about it but Harry's magic, can not be detected as he is the chosen one, so will need to do magic at all time) and conjured a nice breakfast on top of the table. Harry then proceeded to picking up a piece of toast, and say to his relatives, 'eat, it's not like I've poisoned it or something.' All started eating and, Harry noticed with a grin, enjoying the meal. During the meal something happened that would change Harry's life forever. The Daily Prophet came. Harry could not figure this out, as he had not taken a subscription out. He took a sip of his coffee and unrolled the paper and promptly spat the coffee out. The Headline and article read:  
  
PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE AND GUILTY, SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT AND FREE!! Yesterday ministry officials were given a huge shock when Sirius Black walked into the Ministry Buildings dragging the unconscious frame of Peter Pettigrew. People could, and would not believe that Pettigrew was alive took both men into custody and proceeded to question both in separate rooms under the influences of veritaserum, they both gave the ministry a great surprise in testify opposite to what the ministry thought they would, proving that Pettigrew was the betrayer. These testimonies proved that Pettigrew, was indeed the Potter's secret keeper, betrayed them to He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named, it also proved that it was Pettigrew that killed all those Muggles the day that Sirius Black was arrested and convicted.  
  
More, interesting news is that Sirius Black is the Godfather of Harry Potter, and can now rightfully claim custody of the Boy-Who-Lived as was stated clearly in the will of the Potters. The Ministry has fully pardoned Mr Black and given him a large sum of money to make up for the misunderstanding. We at the Daily Prophet wish Mister Black luck in the coming future.  
  
Reporter: Lesley Lamont The Daily Prophet  
  
Harry was ecstatic and after reading the article gave a huge catcall, startling his family who had been watching him since he began reading the paper, He then started screaming, 'He's Free, He's finally Free and running up the stairs to his room, showing every thing inside his trunk and getting ready for the inevitable event of Sirius arriving to pick him up. He then calmed himself down, and decided that he had better go for his run, after all today was the day he entered the forest. He quickly changed and went downstairs, he opened the door and walked outside and started stretching, He then took off running the 5 miles he new it took to reach the outskirts of the forest. ********  
  
When he reached the edge if the forest he paused to catch his breathe, he then took off into the forest, jumping over logs and skirting around ditches, suddenly he came to a clearing, and what sat in the middle of the clearing took his breathe away. Here stood Hope Manor, home of the first of his 4 guides, Freedom, bringer of the Hope, hence the name of the manor. She stood in front of the door, and made a sweeping bow, and in a silky voice said, 'welcome home, my Lord.'  
  
'Harry, My name is Harry,' He said to her still in a daze at the beauty of the manor. It stood at 3 stories and was made of Rose Quartz, of a pale pink colour, It had vines growing up the side and animals were all over the grounds, grazing or just soaking up the sun.  
  
'My Lord, you need to get back to Privet Drive, someone is waiting for you, and you can come back soon.' 'Thank you, Freedom, I'll come back later!' 'Yes, My Lord' 'Harry,' He corrected then turned around and ran out of the clearing heading back to Privet Drive.  
  
********  
  
When he reached the house, he cooled down and entered the house. When he saw no one around he walked into the living room to see the Dursleys cowering in a corner and Sirius sitting on a chair looking grim.  
  
'Sirius, What's wrong, what's happened?' exclaimed upon see Sirius's face.  
  
'Harry, Hagrids gone missing.'  
  
*************** AN: Evil I know!! Sorry this took so long but I've had such writer's block as stated above!!! As I said it sucks, so please hit me with you suggestions. Flames will go to good use, lighting the backsides of Mugabe and the South African Cricket Selectors!! Till next time  
  
You hyperactive author  
  
Les  
  
Thanx to the following reviewers: (Anonymous) - I'm so glad you like my fic. I'll try to go quicker next time Broin - Very glad you like it. Sorry it took me so long Buckbeak Girl - Yah, yah, yah! Are you trying to make me look bad? Two chapters in 24hrs. HMPH!! Aqualaria - Thank, just downloaded your last chapter, expect a review soon!! Phoenix 353 - Yah that's the plan, suspense to keep you interested Maxennce - Hope you liked it ER - *takes sweeping bow* lol, just jokes. Glad you like it. ME - Right let me get one thing straight here. This is the pace at which I write, if you don't like it, then tough luck. I prefer to write a hard- hitting fic than, a fic that drags along at a snail's pace. I don't mind constructive criticism; I often get it form friend and fellow authors. But what you said was purely mean!! So next time you wanna flame a fic, being mean, go do it to another fic!! If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM then Review otherwise GET LOST and GO SUCK EGGS!! 


	4. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THIS APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS, AS I FORGOT IT, I HAVE NO MONEY SO IT WOULD VE POINTLESS TO SUE. THANK YOU!!!!!!!! 


End file.
